To Play With Dolls
by malakhimangel
Summary: A Twilight/Dollhouse fic. Edward is alone in LA, but not for long, he acquires a new pet
1. Chapter 1

**To Play With Dolls**

Edward was bored. He was unused to being bored. Granted, after 112 years, most things tend to pall, but if nothing else, having more money than some countries should alleviate the boredom of eternal life somewhat. However, it wasn't working.

So Edward found himself in Los Angeles. Playground of the rich, famous and gorgeous. He appeared to fit right in, but Edward knew he wasn't even close to being the same as the others. Ironic a vampire should find himself in a city known for its sunshine. However, LA's nightlife more than made up for the inconvenience of daytime. And like so many others, Edward's lack of a daylight life was simply written off as eccentricity. It certainly didn't impact on his ability to romance the fairer sex. He had plenty of girlfriends, but had still to find the perfect woman for him.

It was at a nightclub he first ran into Adelle. She claimed she had a solution to his problem, he brushed her off as a pimp, or madame. Several encounters later, and a copious amount of research, he was beginning to be convinced she was right. Perhaps she did have a solution. Thus the reason he found himself standing outside her office building.

"Edward. A pleasure. Welcome to the Dollhouse. You've decided to accept our offer, I assume?" Adelle welcomed him to her private office. "As I said before, we have the solution to your problem."

"Oh? And what solution would that be, Adelle?" Edward knew exactly what she was implying, but wanted her to say it.

"We can create your perfect woman, complete to your exact requirements. She will be exactly what you want, both in looks and personality. You simply tell us what you want, and we deliver."

Edward was intrigued. Perhaps this would be worth the effort. He maight be able to recreate her. Although he knew no one would ever replace her, he was tired of mourning someone who left him. It was time to move on.

"Very well, Ms DeWitt, you have yourself a client." They shook hands, and Edward left.

Three days later, Edward found himself outside the Dollhouse again. After he completed the in-depth psychological profile he wanted, and the physiological requirements, the doctor told him to return in 3 days, to finalise arrangements and collect his new doll.

"She is exactly as specified, yes? Brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, completely submissive, and head over heels in love with me?" Edward wanted to double check, especially considering the not-inconsequential fees charged by the Dollhouse.

"She is exactly as requested. Her name is India, but you can of course replace this with any name you like. She is totally subservient to your wishes, and is fanatically in love with you, as you required." Adelle sounded proud of the doll they had programmed.

At that moment, India appeared in the doorway, and Edward sucked in a surprised breath. The similarities were striking. There were differences, of course, the hair colour was slightly lighter, her eyes didn't have the same sparkle of defiance, but it was amazing how much she looked like Her.

"Now, as agreed, the initial contract is for a month, but can be extended at the end, for as long as you want. However, there is a finite limit to the extent of the engagement, as India's contract with Rossum Corp. expires in 18 months. If you wish another active at this time, we will provide one with the same specifications." Adelle fussed with some paperwork on her desk, and looked at Edward. "Now, if you'll just sign here, our transaction will be complete, and you and your new friend will be free to leave."

Edward signed the papers, thanked Adelle for her time, shook her hand, and turned to leave. As he was passing through the doorway, Adelle asked him a question.

"Are you going to change her name?"

"Yes. Her name will be Ella."


	2. Chapter 2

**To Play With Dolls – Chapter 2**

_6 months later:_

Edward was bored. Despite the astronomical fees he was paying, Ella wasn't what he wanted anymore. She was exactly what he had specified, and completely wrong. She was too submissive, too much in love with him. Too much like Her, yet not enough. He finally had to face the truth, he wanted Her, not some pale imitation.

Edward decided to take Ella back to Rossum the next night, and terminate the contract. If he couldn't have Her, he'd be alone, as Nature had intended. That thought made him laugh, as if he had anything to do with Nature.

He climbed off his bed, and wandered down the hall to Ella's bedroom. Right from the start he hadn't felt comfortable sharing a room with her, so she had her own. She hadn't complained. She never complained, just accepted everything that happened as what should happen. At first Edward had found it sweet, now he just found it irritating. He was finding a lot about her irritating lately.

For the first time, he opened her door, and walked into her room. He had always made her come to him, and then leave when he was done. It occurred to him he was treating her no better than a common whore, just without the furtive handing over of money before the act. It made him pause, slightly ashamed of himself, and he sighed to himself.

As he breathed in, her scent hit him full-force. That smell, it was so familiar, yet not. How had he missed it for 6 months. He looked around the room, trying to distract himself, it was all he could do not to hurl himself across the room at her and gorge himself. She smelled just like Her, but fractionally different at the same time. Edward looked around again at the room, desperate not to do anything, and noticed a bottle of perfume on her dresser. Perhaps that was why he hadn't noticed before.

Whilst Edward was musing on the scent issue, Ella mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over. Edward hissed as a fresh wave of her scent hit him. He wanted to leave, he wanted to taste her. He was torn, but he couldn't leave. It had been too long, and he needed this like a junkie needed their next fix. He needed to believe, if only for a moment, that She was there.

Still mostly asleep, Ella opened one eye, looked at him and asked softly "Edward?" It was almost as if she recognised him, outside of the programming. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She was gone. He felt the pain of her leaving, every day. When he didn't respond, she closed her eye, and slipped back into sleep.

Edward stayed there, completely motionless, for another 10 minutes, until he was sure she was asleep, and then slipped out, back to his room. His head was buzzing woth thoughts, questions he wanted, no needed, answers to. Was there another reason he couldn't read her mind, other than the mind-wipe, as he'd been told? Why was she so similar to the one he loved and lost? So he did what every rich, spoiled playboy has done since time began. He ignored the time and inconvenience, and rang the one person he knew would have the answers.

"Hello" a groggy voice answered on the other end.

"Hello Adelle." Edward's smooth, silky tone would've been an indicator to his family that something was wrong. "I have a couple of questions for you."

"Certainly, how can I help?" Apparently Adelle was adept at reading her client's voices, as she immediately knew not to prevaricate.

"I wish to know all about Ella. Or India, if you prefer. I want to know her history, her financial situation, her reasons for signing on, and becoming a Doll. Everything you have on her, I want. And I want it tonight."

"I have all that information at my office, but not here. I can't help you until tomorrow at the earliest."

Edward ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He wanted answers now, not when it was convenient for her. Unfortunately, Adelle was too well connected to intimidate, so he would have to wait until she was ready to give him the information he sought.

One thing was for sure. He wasn't giving Ella back anytime soon.


End file.
